


剩下一個套卻不小心撕破了

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Ryosuke Yamada/Nakajima Yuto, 中島裕翔/山田涼介, 山田涼介/中島裕翔
Series: XX時突發狀況 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 4





	剩下一個套卻不小心撕破了

他將方型包裝叼在嘴邊，遞到身下還在享受愛撫餘韻的戀人面前。  
純淨眼眸裡此刻正混雜著一絲情慾媚惑，抬眼而至的目光在看清楚方型包裝後，一眨眼間、眸裏比例完全顛倒。世人讚歎的清爽笑容裡眉眼間染滿誘人色氣，被他挑釁而遏止不住的勝負欲從環上他頸項不讓他退開的雙臂洩露出來，借力弓起上半身並壓下他、嘗試從他唇邊咬奪去細小包裝。然而與戀人不遑多讓的勝負欲正逼使他在中島湊近時扭頭避開，於是追逐戰在戀人以手臂劃開的狹小空間裡正式展開。  
他再怎麼會閃躲還是比不上中島細長脖頸。  
成功搶去包裝讓對方突然抹去剛才所有媚惑露出孩子氣的得意笑容，心頭彷彿被猛然一擊──中島裕翔到底知不知道自己有多可愛。  
低頭吻上戀人彎起的眼睛，沿著贏了他而開心得快要翹起來的鼻子，輾轉到咧開笑容的唇上，反覆啜吻孩提時頑皮落下的細痕，偏偏沒有如戀人所願給予對方渴望的深入，果然就惹來哀怨的睨視了。  
他邊啄吻著伸出在唇瓣間等待著的舌尖，邊讓戀人拆開包裝並幫他戴上。戀人雙手開始動作，他同時命令對方張開嘴，舌葉在濕潤口腔裡肆意舔弄翻攪；中島指節分明的纖長手指伸到胯間纏上他的炙熱，來回摩挲讓手中性器變得更硬。

再摸就要戴不上了、  
那ヤマ以後要買大一號的、嗯、

中島在彼此身體之間的空隙兩手忙碌著撕開鋁箔包裝，不忘分神回應他的玩笑話。輕咬一口快要翹到面前來的鼻尖，他故意貼近戀人敏感耳廓催促要是再不快點把套戴起來、他就忍不住要直接進去、  
可惜話尾未落，指尖撕開方向直奔與預期不同的異樣感讓中島驚呼起來。  
中島裕翔真的太可愛了。  
將笑聲埋進床墊與戀人的頸窩之間，抬頭時他艱難地忍下豪邁大笑，發揮俳優的忍笑功力把已無法正常使用的安全套從戀人僵直手中抽走往床邊丟棄，親了口熱燙臉頰和脖頸。他知道他得要趕緊安慰自覺無地自容的戀人，但當他趴到床邊打開床頭抽屜發現裡頭只剩下空盒，他就忍耐不了笑意。  
仗著臉蛋小就用手心擋在臉上的戀人別開臉，低聲嚷著這太丟臉了、怎麼可能發生這種事，看起來比他想像中更懊悔不已；得知那是他們手邊僅餘的最後一個，更抓起床邊目擊全程的鯊魚娃娃攬進懷中，那力度似是恨不得連自己也揉進娃娃的棉花裡。  
在原本已被挑起慾望而冒出薄汗的額際印下久長一吻，抑制嘴角上揚的衝動，他按下完全遮蔽戀人的臉的鯊魚頭，單手枕在枕頭上撐著腮頰，若有所思地問中島這樣還要不要繼續做下去。  
不知道他和安全套哪個比較重要。  
以為會被一口拒絕，他已在做心理準備要到浴室洗冷水澡。怎料戀人竟然躲在鯊魚頭後睜著又重新回復透徹明亮的眼眸，咬咬唇、猶豫著沒有給他答案，但一雙光裸長腿卻悄然靠攏過來。  
看來今天是他贏了。

ヤマ，我好想你、  
⋯⋯啊？  
所以，就算沒有、也想要、

將自己俳優鍵開到功率八十的他雖然有些愧疚，但他還是打從心底肯定自己把抽屜深處那盒全新的安全套隱瞞起來是在情感上正確的事情。  
他把礙事的鯊魚從戀人手中抽走。  
噘著嘴跟他撒嬌的中島裕翔最可愛了。


End file.
